The invention relates to a longitudinal guide for motor vehicle seats that are adjustable in a longitudinal direction and may also be removed from the longitudinal guide, said longitudinal guide comprising a bottom rail and a seat rail, which are displaceable with respect to each other in a longitudinal direction, and detents being formed in the bottom rail.
Longitudinal guides of this type are generally known; the reader is referred to the documents DE 28 20 151 A1, DE 25 51 262 B2 or DE 27 15 640 A1 by way of example only.
In particular on multi-purpose vehicles, longitudinal guides or rail guides are desired in which the vehicle seats are adjustable in the longitudinal direction as this is possible with the help of the above mentioned prior art longitudinal guides, said guides however also allowing to additionally remove the vehicle seats. According to prior art, with the previously known longitudinal guides, motor vehicle seats are solidly connected to the seat rail. Removability however requires a releasable connection.